The invention relates to a process for the winding of coils into axial slots disposed on the outer perimeter of rotationally symmetric bodies of electrical devices, whereby at least one wire guided by a winding arm movable about an axis of rotation is laid into the slots via a winding form. Apparatus suitable for the implementation of the process also lies within the scope of the invention.
For the winding of coils in the case of collector armatures, laying in of the wire, via rotating winding arms, into axial slots pairwise opposite to one another is known in the art. As soon as a coil is completely wound, the armature is turned about its axis of rotation for the winding of the next coil so that the pair of slots taking up the next coil is in the winding position with respect to the winding arm. The introduction of the wire by the rotating winding arms is accomplished via so-called winding forms that serve as an aid to the laying into the slots of the wire to be laid.
A process as well as an apparatus of the type mentioned previously are, for example, disclosed in EP-A-0 703 658. A significant disadvantage of these prior art winding methods with rotating winding arms lies in their practically permitting only coil windings in axial slots diametrically opposite one another.
In the case of the stators of so-called electronic motors, the individual coils are each wound about a sheet metal tooth of the stator, that is, the wire of a coil winding is laid into axial slots neighboring one another. This type of winding could not be machined in a simple way until now.